


Just One More Day?

by RavennaNevermore



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jaina is a little shit, One-Shot, Ranger-General Sylvanas, The Scourge Never Happened, i don't make the rules, it's March now, just lots of cuddling, let these two be happy, this was intended for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaNevermore/pseuds/RavennaNevermore
Summary: Jaina prepares to say good-bye for now to her beloved Ranger-General as her military leave ends. Or does she?





	Just One More Day?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years please have mercy.

“Do you really have to leave in the morning?” Jaina could hardly keep the slight whine out of her voice as she looked pleadingly at Sylvanas. Sylvanas who, in turn, could not hold back her smirk as she watched Jaina practically give her puppy eyes from her place on her bed. Their bed? Definitely felt more like their bed these days. 

“I really do, my love,” she replied as she made her way back over to the bed now dressed for the day. Or at least as dressed as lazing about the house on her last day on leave would allow. “I’d stay here forever with you if I could. You know that.”

Jaina continued pouting even though she knew very well that Sylvanas had responsibilities outside of her. That didn’t mean she had to like it though. Grey blue eyes stared down at her reflecting nothing but pure love and adoration, if not a little bit of amusement. A month with her Ranger-General on leave did not feel like nearly enough and now that it was over, she was hit with the realization of how much she was going to miss her while she was out being the protector to her people. 

“You know I’ll still come see you when I can,” Sylvanas continued when Jaina stayed quiet. She traced her fingertips across Jaina’s jaw as she spoke, working her way up the side of her face and back down again. Jaina finally spoke up then.

“I know. I just don’t want to have to share you.” Sylvanas let out a genuine laugh at that and leaned down so that she was laying partially on top of Jaina, her head resting just above her heart. Jaina’s arms snaked around Sylvanas immediately and she held her tightly to her, wanting nothing more than to freeze time right at this moment. While she was looking forward to going back home to Boralus, where the summer weather would be much milder, not being able to hold Sylvanas whenever she wanted was going to leave a hole in her heart. One that she knew wouldn’t go away until they were together again. She almost wanted to cry. 

Almost. 

Instead she found her eyelids drooping despite having woken up earlier in the morning. Sylvanas had rolled off of her slightly so that just her one arm and leg were lazily slung over her as she fiddled with Jaina’s anchor pendant. She could feel soft blonde hair tickling her chin as she let herself drift, sinking even further into the soft, warm body beside her. 

***

“Jaina,” a sing-song voice suddenly broke her out of her light sleep. 

“Hmm?” she hummed sleepily. She was only slightly aware of the feeling of Sylvanas smiling against her ear, brushing her lips softly against her as she laughed quietly. 

“You fell asleep. It’s been over an hour and we’ve yet to have breakfast.”

“Mmm maybe if we just don’t move you won’t have to leave,” Jaina said, half-jokingly.

“As much as I love you, the only thing they’d excuse my absence for would be if a blizzard suddenly blew over Quel’Thalas,” she chuckled. Jaina opened one eye then and sighed. 

“I suppose you’re right. Let’s make the most of our last day then.” Jaina moved to slip out of bed but suddenly found herself being pulled back down, Sylvanas’s intense stare boring deep into Jaina’s bright blue eyes. 

“Hey, I’m going to be back before you know it.” Sylvanas’s gaze turned serious. “I promise.”

Jaina couldn’t help but shiver at the conviction in her voice. She could do nothing but nod as Sylvanas moved closer and caught Jaina’s lips in hers. It went mostly unspoken between them, the worry Jaina felt any time Sylvanas left. She knew very well the dangers Sylvanas put her life in every day. Things were quiet at the moment but they both knew that could change any day, any hour. 

A single tear rolled down Jaina’s cheek before she could stop it and Sylvanas pulled away to gently wipe the tear away with her thumb. 

“Don’t start,” she spoke gently with a smile. “You’ll get us both started and we don’t need to end this month on a sad note.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jaina replied, her voice only wavering slightly. She brushed her nose against Sylvanas’s once before finally rolling out of bed. If she didn’t move now she never would. With a flick of her wrist she conjured a small floating table which held a few sweet buns and two cups of tea. “Breakfast is ready,” she said nonchalantly as she strode toward her creation. She heard Sylvanas scoff behind her. 

“And here I thought I’d get to hunt today,” she said with mock annoyance as she joined Jaina at the table. Two chairs were already pulled up, waiting for them. 

“All I hear is a lack of appreciation for my hard work. I’m wounded, Sylvanas. Absolutely wounded,” Jaina said, feigning hurt and clutching her chest dramatically for good measure. 

She expected Sylvanas to continue their little banter but when she looked back toward the elf she saw only a genuine smile and a loving gaze.

“I love you,” she said simply. 

***

Late that night, Sylvanas woke expecting to still feel Jaina curled up against her as they’d ended up earlier that evening. She expected to still feel a warm body against hers or at least hear Jaina’s quiet breathing as she slept. 

Instead she was freezing. Absolutely. Fucking. Freezing.

In her half asleep state, she curled into herself more while attempting to wrap the blankets around her. She was shivering harshly and it was a struggle just to keep her teeth from chattering. _What the hell_? 

She was startled when she felt the bed dip next to her and looked up to see Jaina attempting to quietly move herself back into bed. It was dark, but she could still faintly see the worn out expression on Jaina’s face. She hissed as Jaina lifted the blanket and a cold blast of air hit Sylvanas’s bare skin. 

“Sorry,” Jaina whispered as she moved closer to Sylvanas, immediately holding the elf tightly to her. 

“Gods, Jaina, you’re absolutely frigid! What is going on?” she questioned in a harsher whisper than she intended. She didn’t even know it was possible for her to shiver more until Jaina, the actual human icicle, wrapped herself around her. 

“Just a cold night I think,” she yawned, burying her face into Sylvanas’s neck. She flinched at the chilly touch but their shared body heat quickly began to warm them up to almost bearable levels. “I was just closing the windows. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’fine,” the elf mumbled, glad to finally not be shivering. “Pretty sure I’d rather take an arrow to the stomach than be frozen.” Her hands found their way just slightly beneath Jaina’s shirt and she curled her hands against her soft skin, stroking gently with her fingertips. She planted one soft kiss to Jaina’s forehead before closing her eyes once more.

“Well,” Jaina chuckled sleepily. “I’ll be here to protect you from the cold at least.” As if to prove her point Jaina squeezed Sylvanas tighter to her as they both drifted off. 

***

When Sylvanas woke early the next morning she knew something wasn’t right. The only thing she could hear was the sound of Jaina’s steady breathing beside her. Her fingers had loosely linked with Sylvanas’s at some point during the night and while this normally would have brought a smile to the elf’s face, she frowned as she realized how silent it was. She couldn’t hear any birds outside. One ear twitched and strained to hear literally anything else. She couldn’t even hear the leaves on the trees rustling as she normally would. 

As the silence continued to disturb her she realized it was still cold as hell. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. 

She very slowly untangled her fingers from Jaina’s loose hold and quietly slipped out from beneath the covers. It was so cold she could feel the chill straight to her bones. She’d found one of Jaina’s robes discarded across the back of a chair and slipped it on, only temporarily distracted by the scent of her human lover lingering in the soft cotton. 

When Sylvanas reached the door and opened it she was nearly blinded by the sight of pure, blinding white. 

_White?_

Covering every visible square mile that Sylvanas could see was a fresh blanket of snow. Her ears instantly pinned back against the sides of her head in simultaneous shock and disdain. Light snowflakes were still fluttering in the light breeze as it continued to come down. The trees, once a bright mixture of reds and yellows were now coated in a mixture of soft snow and ice. 

“ _....Jaina!_ ,” She called sharply, not bothering to look away from the changed landscape. That damned mage. That damned, sneaky, brilliant mage. She heard clumsy footsteps behind her, knowing that she probably startled her lover out of a deep sleep. 

“What is it?” she heard a sleepy voice behind her, confirming she had indeed woken Jaina from a deep sleep. Good. 

“What is this?” Sylvanas seethed. She threw her arm out and gestured vaguely in the general direction of the forest around them. Jaina was still rubbing her eyes sleepily as she walked outside where Sylvanas now stool just outside the door. She’d think it was adorable under literally any other circumstance. 

“What do you mean?” Jaina asked innocently. 

“You know what,” the elf practically growled. “Why are there several tons of white _bullshit_ out here? In _Quel’Thalas_? Jaina, most of the people here have never even seen snow. What did you _do_?”

“It’s completely possible I got up to get a glass of water last night and may have gotten a little carried away when I tried to conjure myself some ice cubes…” The statement started out serious but a laugh escaped Jaina’s lips before she could stop it. The way Sylvanas looked right now. Cheeks pink with cold, ears slowly drooping with increased misery at being out in the cold. It was so endearing. Jaina thought she was falling in love all over again. “Okay, I’m sorry. It was a dumb idea and I really wasn’t sure it would work out here in dead summer. But you did say the only thing that could keep you home was a blizzard in Quel’Thalas. So…”   
Sylvanas immediately had her head in her hands at that statement. She did indeed say that. Out loud. In front of one of the most brilliant and powerful mages in Azeroth. 

“I suppose I did,” she sighed. “Okay. We get one more night together but this seriously needs to go away by tonight. You know how elves feel about the cold,” she said grumpily. 

“Oh, I know,” Jaina smirked, pulling Sylvanas back inside by her waist. She kissed the near frozen elf softly as she shut the door behind her. “But I already told you. I’ll gladly keep you safe from the cold.”


End file.
